


The End has Come

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Partitions of Poland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: 15 Minute Sprint... our man finds himself on the ground after Russia has taken Lithuania away from him.





	The End has Come

Poland couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him. He felt as if he was going to explode, the rush of energy tearing through him. Every breath he took began to feel heavier and heavier as he tried to find something to grab onto. The world around him began to fade and everything began to feel surreal. The only thing he could hang onto was the cold of the snow as it pressed against his face.

This was it, this was the end. Nothing could save him now. Lithuania was gone. He could still see the look of terror on his face as he watched the only thing that ever mattered to him get pulled away and out of sight. The tears streaming down his partners face as he cried in horror, unknowing what would become of him.

Poland could feel his body run colder now and his breathing grew faster. His heart pounding with a ferocity he had only felt in battle, except this time he wasn’t fighting anyone. Death had finally come for him, or so he thought as the world finally caved in around him and everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another scene from the series, I guess.


End file.
